


No Glory, No Heroes

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Conversations, Gen, Rogue Squadron, Short, ambiguous timeframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge has a serious talk with a potential recruit who may have the wrong idea about Rogue Squadron.





	No Glory, No Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: "any, any, A heroic death? Death is messy and painful."

“It's _Rogue Squadron_ ,” the girl tells Wedge when he asks, like he doesn't already know. “Anyone would want to be here!”

He frowns at her. “This squadron is given the most difficult, dangerous, and high-stakes missions. Your odds of surviving more than a handful of them are incredibly small.” She's young and bright, and as much as he'd love to fly with her, he doesn't want to watch her die. He never wants to watch his people die.

“I _know_ that,” she insists, flippant. “But even if I die a Rogue, I die a hero. What's better than that?”

“Living,” Wedge says sternly. “A hero's death makes you just as dead. Death is messy and painful, and knowing people will remember your name after doesn't make it any easier.” He closes his eyes for a long moment, faces flashing before him in the dark, wondering how many death cries he's heard, how many last desperate moments of agony and fear. “We're here to do a job. If all you're seeking is glory, there's no place in this squadron for you.”

She glares back at him, defiant, and Wedge wonders if he was ever like this. Did he think, once upon a time, that the Rebellion would put his name in lights, make everything else worth it? He almost laughs, bitterness in the back of his throat. Of course the cause is worth it, but it's not any kind of personal honor he's going after now.

When his gaze doesn't waver, she finally backs off. “I understand, Commander. And I do want to fly with you. I want to help save this galaxy, just like you and the others. Give me a chance.”

Wedge nods once. “We all deserve a chance. But if you can't play your part and follow orders rather than glory, you'll be on your way. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well then. Welcome to Rogue Squadron.”

He holds out his hand, and her answering shake is firm, her smile sharp, and Wedge knows she'll do great things.


End file.
